Minute by Minute
by LoveOneself
Summary: Yamamoto been through a lot of confessions before. And when he gets one from his best friend Tsuna, it might not be the same like the rest after all. 8027 songfic


It's been a while since I did a songfic or a one-shot. I wanted to make this short and simple. And I really liked this song. So, please enjoy. The song to this story is called _Minute by Minute_ by Sweetbox. The lyrics are not from me so there's a little bit of a grammar thing. Lyrics create belongs to dmt.

_Minute by Minute_

LoveOneself

Yamamoto wasn't the one that is interested in love. He never thought of himself dating or searching for that '_special person_'. It was as if he was blind to it all. It hasn't really occurred to him since he was fascinated by baseball. Oh yes, baseball. The one sport he dedicates his time to. And if he could, he would dedicate his life too. That was until a certain brunet entered his life. Baseball became a second important thing to him. Well, without him knowing.

_I… I know that you were the first in love _

_Stuck around while my heart played dumb _

_Kept holding on_

His life changed the moment Tsuna and he talked. If it wasn't for that, he would have led a boring life. He was taught to open up for more things besides baseball. From him learning swordsmanship to wanting to protect what is important. He was also taught that he has real friends and to smile like he normally does. And use your own strength and resolve to move forward. Now, there's one more lesson he need to complete.

"I-I like you Yamamoto. I r-really do." Tsuna said. The brunet came out saying to his Rain guardian. The empty room echoes the sentence and became less silent. Tsuna lowers his head with a blush forming on his cheeks. There wasn't much for the taller male to react. All the words went into his mind slowly as he's process it. The brunet couldn't do anything but to wait.

_When I… I open up to the light of day _

_I just hope that I´ll see your face _

_Kept holding on_

"Oh, this is kind of awkward… Are you really sure that you are?" Yamamoto asked, not putting much thought into it. Tsuna's shoulders tense at the question. Yamamoto scratches his cheek in confusion. Wait, that didn't come out right as he thought. He always getting love confession and he, as always, turns it down. Not that he knows the reason either. Tsuna smiles sadly.

"I-I guess so. For a guy asking out his best friend is strange right? Sorry about that Yamamoto."

Tsuna didn't bother to wait for a response from the other. Instead, he runs away as fast as he could. And Yamamoto stays where he is. This is something he's already used to from all his experience. But there was a string pulling at his heart. That's new coming from him. Alas, Yamamoto ignores it and thinks it as a heart problem. He stares at the open door before deciding to leave too. Maybe tomorrow can be better.

_So don´t walk away, don´t walk away now _

_I´m here with you, I´m with you right now _

_Keep holding on, keep holding on _

_Minute by minute, minute by minute_

The next morning, Yamamoto meets up with Tsuna and Gokudera. But the brunet didn't speak a word to the taller male. At first, he didn't let it bother him too much. Alas, that didn't last long. Not only did it bothered him, his chest been straining itself for unknown reasons. He felt helpless and lost…

OXO

During the entire class, Yamamoto busies himself by thinking about what Tsuna said. He couldn't deny that it didn't make him happy in a way. Just thinking about it makes him blush. Oh, he's getting off track again. Okay, back to the topic. Yamamoto twirls his pencil in boredom. Least to say it was a complete surprise and shocker on his part. But he saw Tsuna as his best friend. Never had he thought about having a romantic relationship either. And he didn't even notice that type of feeling coming from the brunet.

_I´m seeing things from your point of view _

_I´m inching over making room for two _

_Keep holding_

"_What am I supposed to do?"_ Yamamoto thought sadly.

If he thinks about it, Tsuna is quite brave. He gathered his courage and asked his crush out. And he somehow knew that he would be rejected in a way. He couldn't say that he would understand the brunet. And that he's used to being the rejecter. Yamamoto furrows his brows in aggravation. What is he supposed to say now? He can't pretend that it didn't happen. Neither can he bring it up. That'll probably upset his friend.

_I started of thinking this ain´t me _

_But I´ve changed directions cuz I finally see _

_I want you more _

_Minute by minute_

"Yamamoto, if you have time to daydream, study." A male voice ordered.

The students burst out laughing at his dismay. He looks directly at the curious brunet out of the rest. When Tsuna caught his sight, he returns to looking down to his desk. Yamamoto pouts. His best friend is definitely avoiding him. After the class settled down, not once had the baseball player's eyes wander from the younger male. Maybe he could have a little talk with his boss later.

OXO

And that's what he decided on doing. Class ended as it usually does. Tsuna and the rest were getting ready to head off to get home. Yamamoto gathers his confidence and approaches them. Well, that is, midway. Apparently, one of his classmate got to him before he got to his best friends. "Yamamoto-kun, c-can I have a minute alone with you?" She asked softly.

_Love just turns us into fools _

_That´s right, look at me with you _

_Couldn´t see what you always knew _

_Wherever I´m going is somewhere that you´ll be_

"Well, you see, I was a–"

"Hey Baseball Freak, you coming?" Gokudera shouted from the other side.

"Go ahead of me you guys!" He answered with disappointment.

Everyone left as they went to eat lunch. So it was just him and a nameless girl. Well, she does have a name but he doesn't know what it is. Not that he's going to bother remember after this conversation. Yamamoto asked the girl what she wanted. Of course, he knew what it's going to be about. It's something he shouldn't be surprise.

"Well, I-I really like you. For a long time now… and I… Please go out with me." She asked in haste.

Yamamoto scratch his head, "Thank you for your confession but I'm sorry. I'm not really planning on dating."

The girl looks up, a bit hurt from the rejection. Yamamoto looks over her head to see that Tsuna was already gone. Not that he would wait for the baseball player… The nameless girl wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. She looks up to the taller male and smiles brightly.

"I guess everyone is right."

Yamamoto looks down to her.

"What do you mean everyone is right?"

"There's a rumor going around saying that you're already in love. Maybe you didn't realize it yet."

_So don´t walk away, don´t walk away now _

_I´m here with you, I´m with you right now _

_Keep holding on, keep holding on _

_Minute by minute, minute by minute_

The girl walked away when Yamamoto didn't respond to her. Everything starting from the day of Tsuna's confession up until now is making sense. If it's not called love then he might as well be a crazy stalker. Maybe that's going to the extreme. The baseball player snapped out of his trance with determination in his eyes.

He rushed out the classroom. He looks around to see if there is a familiar messy brown hair or his bomber friend. Just when he was about to exit the school, he saw who he wanted to see.

"Tsuna, wait!" He called out.

Tsuna turns around to see his taller friend rushing at him. In self-defense, he crosses his arms in front of his face. Yamamoto stops midway before almost crashing into his shorter friend.

"Yamamoto, I thought you were talking with someone."

"No, forget that. There's something I need to say to you. It's really important."

"What is it?"

"I love you… Please go out with me."

Yamamoto quickly closed his eyes and quietly praises that he doesn't get rejected. Like how he did to Tsuna. After waiting for a limited amount of time, he opens his eyes. He noticed that the brunet's face darkened a bit with his hair covering his eyes. Maybe he should say something to improve the situation.

"Tsuna… I know that it is unfair for me to say this to you. But I really do love you. I really do."

"Yamamoto… I…"

Yamamoto was anxious but, at the same time, scared. He lowers himself down to Tsuna's height and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Can that help?" He asked.

Tsuna smiles happily before wrapping his arms around the other.

"Yeah…"

_I´m falling in, I´m falling deeper _

_Each step I take I´m getting closer _

_It won't be long, it won't be long _

_Minute by minute, minute by minute_

OXO

That's about it. I'm not sure if that made any sense. But this was just lying around uncompleted. So I decided to complete it. I'm almost finishing up with _Missing Tsuna_ but need to do more for _My Little Family_. But it's coming. Oh yeah, there's a show called 'Dragons: Riders of Berk. I am crazy about it right now. And my friend/partner is writing some stories for it. Well, she's working on it and didn't upload anything yet… I'll post a link on my profile later. I almost forgot. My b-day is coming on this Thursday 9/27. I'm excited.


End file.
